


solstice // plance

by illfitsworld



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 1800s type ??, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Plance AU Week 2018, lance and hunk r siblings sksk, maybe 1900s, pidgance, shiro and adam are their dads, uhh idk what this is but it's plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 14:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illfitsworld/pseuds/illfitsworld
Summary: "Pidge's a girl. So I feel I should tell you this right off. Before you go making assumptions."





	solstice // plance

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something i was working on <3

_"Pidge's a girl. So I feel I should tell you this right off. Before you go making assumptions."_

 

He wrote.

 

She's a girl. Everyone in town always gave her trouble for having a boy's name, and the way she always kept her hair chopped up to her shoulders didn't help much. Pidge could've worn girl clothes all the time, if they'd let her. She had gotten her hands on a pair of overalls that Hunk had outgrown and wore them as often as she could. One of the buttons on the straps snapped and she refused to let anyone mend it, so she just kept wearing it as it was, with the front flapped over and drooped across her chest. She only stopped wearing them when she grew twice her height that they rode up tight around her hips, and the cuffs were fixing to cut off the circulation on her shins.

 

Lance remembered these things about her. He had written these things down in case he'd forgot about her someday.

 

Hopefully not.

 

They dozed her grave last week and the old swinging tree is long gone. You would have thought it was hollow, the way it fell over. It sunk into the snow like a sigh and had a clean layer overtop it by the time he and Hunk stumbled across it. It's been torn apart and used as firewood since, but it's been two summers now and the grass beneath still refuses to grow back.

 

Lance had kept a journal growing up, but not in the way he did now. As a young boy, his entries were short and only served to list a few things he did that day: _"No more rain. Went to pick apples. Walked to Romelle's. Ate dinner."_

__

 

__

Pidge first shows up in an entry on September 7th in Lance's journal, though she'd been living with them about a month before.

__

 

__

_"Hung out the laundry. Pidge skinned her knee on the way home from school. She didn't cry. Romelle visited Hunk."_

__

 

__

She faded into Lance's childhood consciousness just like that. Lance never bothered to note the day she arrived - when she first showed up on their doorstep, all wild and short limbed. She simply appears in that first entry, as if she'd been there all along. Lance supposed that was how it felt. She had a way of making you feel you'd known her forever.

__

 

__

Sometimes he thought it was a curse.

__


End file.
